Smiles
by Lululady
Summary: Sherlock has a new client. a mysterious woman needs his help. He is intrigued by the case and to his confusion also the woman.


Sherlock was sitting in front of Johns laptop quietly, browsing news websites for any interesting cases. Sighing he rolled his eyes as he scrolled past another bland story about another bland celebrity who shocked the world by divorcing the love of their life. 'Seriously? This is what the world is interested in...boring peoples boring lifes filled with unstimulating drabble..' Slamming the laptop screen shut he threw his head back and yelled "BOOORED!!!" as loud as he could. 'God why is there no cases. Where are all the blood hungry serial killers? On bloody vacation?!'. He head turned as he heard a knock at the front door. Two slight taps, confident if not a bit rushed suggesting that the knocker was in a hurry. The taps were slight suggesting a woman. Sherlock heard Mrs Hudsons voice as she opened the door. He couldn't hear what was being said but he could imagine Mrs Hudsons boring pleasantries. He heard the front door shut. Soon he heard footsteps coming up to stairs. Light and fast. He picked his head up off the chair as the door entered. A slightly built short figure appeared in the doorway. Clothed in skinny jeans, a dark hoodie and cap covering their features. Wrong. Sherlock thought to himself. Iam never wrong. The man shyly entered the room and closed the door behind him. Walking quickly to the window he shut the blinds in a woosh of dust. Shocked by the display (and the wrongness of his deductions) Sherlock stood and followed the strange man to the window. "No!" Said the man in the hoodie. "Get away from the window!". Sherlock ignored him, more confused than ever by the voice coming from the darkly clothed figure. 'Thats a womans voice' Sherlock thought to him 'Huh. I am always right' he thought almost smiling. The person finally removed themselves from peeking out the window and turned to Sherlock as if noticing him for the first time. "Sorry." They said removing the hoodie and then the cap from their head. Sherlock only stood there a smirk on his face and the mysterious figures face was finally revealed. Long wavy hair fell around a thin face. Perfect features, perfectly sized fitted her face making her look even more beautiful than he had ever seen...wait what?! Sherlock snapped out of his train of thought appruptly and realised what he had thought. Perfect? Beautiful? What the?! He shook his head and blinked. Looking up at the woman standing in front of him. "Sherlock Holmes. Amanda Stark." She said thrusting a hand out for him to shake. He blinked at her again before reaching to shake it. Her hands felt soft and warm, warming Sherlock from the outside in. He shivered and realised she was talking and he was still holding her hand. He pulled his hand back abruptly and sat down on his leather chair. Crossing his legs and putting his hands in his signature 'thinking pose' as John called it. Amanda sat down across from him in Johns chair. She looked uncomfortable and edgy. "Sherlock? Are you litsening?!" Amanda said accusingly. Nodding he focussed on her face and tried to listen. "I was saying that there are people out to kill me Mr Holmes". Sherlock sat up straighter "What people Miss Stark?". "Miss?" "Yes its quite obivious you are not married, no ring. No obvious attachments either judging by the amount of time you spend with your dog". Sherlock looked up at her face again. She looked shocked for a moment before recovering and smiling slightly. "I came to the right place" she said smiling bigger at the detective sitting in front of her. Sherlock found himself smiling too, partly because he loved to show off and partly because this woman.

John Watson walked into the apartment shutting the door behind him. The two people sitting on chairs in front of him jumped in unison. "John, meet Amanda Stark." John walked over to shake her hand. "Amanda was just telling me that there are people looking to kill her" John looked shocked as he pulled up the client chair and sat down. Clearing her throat Amanda started her story...

The two men before her had very different expressions. Johns face was full of worry where as Sherlocks was full of excitement. Suddenly standing Sherlock let out a cheer and pumped his hand in the air. Amanda and John were taken aback by the display. "Well iam glad my iminate danger is amusing to you" she said angrily standing and grabbing her hoodie and cap. "You cant go anywhere with people trying to kill you Amanda" John said. Sherlock just looked at his hands. "Sherlock.. tell her!" John said seriously as Amanda moved towards the door. "Look we know a inspector, we can organise protection for you" "NO!" "No police!" She shouted at the men. Sherlocks head snapped up. Amanda shoot a anguished look at Sherlock before opening the door and rushing out. Both men ran down the stairs after her but she dissapeared out the front door before they had a chance to even yell out. "Whats all this racket and running about?" Called Mrs Hudson as she opened her door cautiously. Both men turned to look at her with a strange expression on their faces. All three rushed onto the street looking all around but Amanda was gone.

Sherlock ran back to the apartment, grabbed his laptop and went to his room. He heard John enter the apartment. Ignoring the taps on his door Sherlock got to work googling this strange woman who so apruply enetered and left his life. He sat down on the edge of his bed, sighing to himself. He thought back to her face. The slight red blush of her cheeks as she removed the cap allowing her long hair to dance around her face. Sherlock was shocked by just how taken he was by her. Not just her looks but by the way she spoke. The way she held her self. There was more to the mysterious woman than even the great Sherlock Holmes could deduce. He gazed down to his computer again and found himself looking at theat same beautiful face. Mentally cursing himself for thinking that word again he scrolled down and read the article. A few moments later he heard footsteps coming towards his room. "Come in John for goodness sake". John opened the door and took a seat next to his flat mate. "We cant just leave this. Her life is in danger Sherlock." Sherlock sighed passing the computer to John. "Of course not John, i wouldnt pass up a case as fun as this!" Sherlock exclaimed jumping up and clasping his hands together. He paced the room as John read. Rubbing his hands in anticipation. "Stark? Oh my gosh Sherlock...Stark industries?" John said finally. Gosh humans were slow though Sherlock. "What do we do now?" John said looking up at the almost gleeful face of his friend. "Now John, we take the case!"

Sherlock had left the apartment a little after midnight. John was laying in bed worrying about Amanda, hoping she was somewhere safe. He had spent the last few hours researching her. She was the daughter of Mr Stark, owner of Stark industries, a weapon design company. The family was extremely wealthy and well known around London and the world. John had found countless articles about the families fortune and how the company had been racked by controversy over that last few years. You see Mr Stark had a right hand man named Francis Dom, who helped run the company. But his motives were questioned as Stark Industries came under fire for supplying and selling weapons to the wrong people. Mr Stark got off with a warning, stating that he had no idea this was happening. And through some miracle had been allowed to continue his company. But at a cost. He was now under deep suspicion of being the people to go to for illegal firearms etc.. Mr Dom being the main man apprantly. John sighed thinking of the poor woman who had entered his home a few hours prior. She was messed up in this mess some how. He got out his laptop once again and searched. He found what he was looking for. A funeral notice. Mr Stark had mysteriously had a heart attack and died a few days before. The news had just broken today and the world was shocked. 'Oh i see' John thought to himself. Inheritance. It was always about money he thought. He reached for his phone and called Sherlock. No answer. Damn it Sherlock where were you.

Sherlock reached the building on foot. Staring up at the immense structure before him. Stark Tower. He read on the huge sign on top of the building. He looked around before walking quickly around the back of the building. 'Ah ha' he smirked finding what he was looking for. The supplier entrance. A simple garage door with a pin pad on the wall next to it. Automated system, no need to pick the lock. Just need the right code. Sherlock stood still, his long slender fingers massaging his temples as he tried to enter his mind palace. He opened a door and saw her face once again. 'Damn. She was everywhere.'he thought as he pushed the beautiful face away before concentrating on all he knew about Mr Stark. Divorced, one daughter, extremely wealthy, unhappy, lonely and corrupt. Sherlock looked closer into his mind palace, going over the details he had found out. Suddenly his face snapped up, smiling at himself he leaned forward tapping the 8 number code then enter. A green light turned on and the door began to open slowly. Sherlock stepped back, he let go of the breath he wasnt aware he was holding. It wasnt hard to work out the sequence of numbers. Remembering the look in the mans eyes as he spoke about his daughter on the television interview Sherlock had watched earlier. He loved her, even if she didnt in return. He quickly snuck in, pressing the button to close the door again. He had already disabled the security cameras with help from his favourite teenage hacker. Sherlock made his way up the stairs to the top floor of the immense building. He peeked down the corridoor, nothing moved. All he could hear was the sounds of a humming computer that had been left one. Stepping back quickly he backed away around the corner. A noise. Footsteps coming this way. Sherlock pulled his coat closed and leaned against the wall. Luckily the lights were off so he blended right into the grey wall. Keys. He peeked his head around the corner to see a small person dressed in dark clothes using the key to unlock a door a few meteres away. Looking at the person he deduced that they were not supposed to be here. As neither was he, Sherlock decided to confront the intruder. He stepped out of the shadows quietly. "Can i help you with that, i am a excellent lock pick if you are unsuccessful". The figure jumped, swinging their body around to face him, pulling a gun out from behind their back. Aiming it straight at the consulting detective the person walked forward letting the light from the window illuminate their face. That face. The face that had stuck in Sherlocks mind since their first meeting looked back at him now. Full of fear and determination. "Sherlock bloody Holmes, what the hell are you doing here?!" Amanda said letting the gun lower. "I could ask you the same Amanda Stark" he replied finding himself moving forward and taking the keys off her. "I need to find out what my father was hiding and why these people dont want me taking over the company. And i thought where better to look than his office. " Sherlock smiled at her as he unlocked the door before him, stepping inside. Amanda followed. Quickly they worked together searching through documents and filing cabinets. Finally they both came to a stop at the desk. Amanda opened draw after draw. Finally finding what she was looking for. A iPhone. She picked it up and pressed it on. The screen came to life before making the welcome sounds. Sherlock and Amanda jumped at the sudden noise. Amanada dropped the phone. Sherlock bent to pick it up at the same moment as she did. "Oowww!" They both exclaimed as their heads knocked together. Sherlock stood suddenly, covering Amandas mouth with his hand. A noise. A door opening far off. "Out. Now." Sherlock said as he grabbed her by the hand and dragged her towards the door. Peeking out he pushed her outside and locked the door again. "This way." He said pulling her down the way he came. " or not." He said quickly as the door to the stairs opened in front of them. They turned and ran, Amanda stopping to push Sherlock into a open door.

Amanda quietly shut the door and listened. Footsteps coming this way. "Shit Sherlock i think they heard u..." she couldnt finish her sentence before the detective pushed her against the door and covered her mouth with his hand yet again. Why wouldnt this woman shut up! He thought. He leaned closer to her, listening to the footsteps outside. They heard voices now as a light came on making Amanda gasp and Sherlock looked down at her angrily. He realised how close he was to her. He could feel her quick breaths on his neck. He shivered, hoping she didnt notice. The voices continued down the hall. "I think we will be stuck here a while" he whispered into her ear. Making her shiver in response. Sherlock felt her body move closer to his as she looked into his eyes. He felt strangely warm in the small dark room and felt a blush creep into his cheeks. Embarrassed he pulled away and looked around the room. A storage room, filled with office equiptment, shelves, desks and chairs. He moved to a cupboard and checked its contents. Empty. Nothing useful here. Sherlock sighed and turned back to see Amanda step towards him. "Not much we can do now but wait for them to leave" she said a bit too loudly for Sherlocks liking. " shhhhh!" He reminded her putting his finger to his lips. Jee this woman was impossible. "Yes Sir" she said slighly softer as she went to sit on top of a desk next Sherlock. He paced the small room, trying to listen out for the people outside and also think about the case but the noise of Amandas finger nails in the desk disturbed his train of thought. Annoyed he stalked towards her. Suprised by the sudden movement she straightened and looked into to eyes of the tall man now standing (close) in front of her. "Sorr..." she started but was cut short by Sherlocks finger slowly tracing over her lips. She stiffened. Suprised. Sherlock was more suprised of himself. He felt her soft lips on his finger tips and had a overwhelming urge to touch them with his lips. He had not had that urge for a long time, he usually supressed these feelings, finding them dull and unuseful. But this was different. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Without realising he had moved his hand to cup her cheek. Stroking her soft skin he looked into her eyes. Pupils dilated. With his other hand he genlty ran his fingers down her arm and felt her pulse. Raised. She was attracted to him. Arroused even. Sherlock blinked. What was he doing?! He snapped out of it as he felt a warm hand on the back of his neck. Amanda was moving her hand towards his dark curls she had longed to touch since the day she first met the detective. Sherlock sighed and resigned himself to the pleasure of another persons touch. It felt good. She played with his hair for a while, looking into his eyes. Sherlock suppressed a moan as she moved a hand to his neck. Amanda slowly removed his scarf from his neck and laid it on the desk beside her. She looked back at him questioningly. In response Sherlock removed his coat, laying it neatly down. She looked down at the man before her, biting her rosie red bottom lip. Sherlock must have liked that as he pushed his body forwards against hers and using his hands spread her legs open forcefully so he could stand in between them. Amanda was shocked by this gasped. "Shhhhh.." he said again moving his face closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her lips. He smelt like cinnamon and cigarettes, the combination suprising delicious. Her breathing hitched as Sherlock pressed his lips against hers. Softly at first. As if asking for permission to continue. Amanda caught herself before a moan escaped her lips, and pressed her lips harder against his. Sherlock kissed her more passionately now, his tongue in her mouth. She held onto his neck, one hand in his now messy hair and kissed him back, biting his lip slightly receiving a moan in response that made her thank god she was sitting down otherwise her knees would have given way. Sherlock pulled away finally. Gasping for air. His mind of a rushing river of thoughts. What was he doing? And why? Why now? Why her? Kissing is boring and not useful at all. But why did he find himself enjoying it so much? Amanda pulled Sherlock back into a deep kiss, removing her coat at the same time. It feel from her shoulders revealing her neck and arms. Oh how he wanted to touch her, everywhere, feel that soft skin on his fingers, his body. Sherlock found himself running his fingers up and down her soft arms. He touched her neck and ran his fingers through her long hair which now hung around her face. He leant towards her, kissing her neck and down onto her chest. Her skin tasted sweet and left him wanting more. Amanda leant back on the desk signing with pleasure as the defective removed her shirt on one swift motion. Amanda fingered his purple shirts top button and removed each one carefully. Slowly revealing a pale chest, she removed his jacket and then shirt and kissed him again. Harder this time. Touching his strong chest with her finger tips. She moved her hand down his chest until she has playing with his trousers zipper. Sherlock ran his fingers down her chest stopping at her bra to rub her generous breasts. A soft growl escaped his throat as his fingers travelled further down over her belly button and down to her pants. Amanda worked one finger under his pants and felt the wet tip of his erect penis. Sherlock shuddered at the touch, more precom escaping his tip as she slid her finer around his head. Wanting to feel if she was equally as wet, Sherlock undid her black jeans easily and slid a finger into her under wear. Amanda threw her head back and resisted the urge to moan as he touched her. Finding the right stop expertly. She abandoned her fingering of Sherlock as a wave of pleasure shook her body. Those fingers, wow! Her breathing got faster and faster as he worked. He finger tips getting wetter as she worked her way to climax. Sherlock was shocked by how hard he had became, he suit pants suddenly feeling two sizes too small. Amandas hand flew to Sherlocks erection, palmimg his cock through his trousers. She moved faster and faster as sherlock fingered her deeper and faster. Suddenly Amanda came, gasping and moaning. Sherlocks free hand shoot to her mouth and clasped it shut as she called his name urgently. He almost came in his pants right there. Hearing the seductive way she said he name in between gasps. As her climax subsided, he pulled his fingers free, wiping them on a purple silk hanky he produced from his pocket. Amanda looked up once her breathing returned to normal and saw that the detective had redressed and was at the door, ear to it listening. She put her shirt and jacket back on quickly and redid her pants. She stood up and attempted to walk to the door, finding herself swaying slightly after the great orgasm. Sherlock didnt seem to notice and opened the door slightly. He peeked out, "come on.." he said ,without looking back he was out the door.

to be continued...


End file.
